The Empress
by coolartea123
Summary: The life and rule of Empress Haruno, as told by those around her.
1. Chapter 1

...

 _Spring_

 _..._

Loud footsteps echoed on the quiet hall, as feet paced hurriedly across the marbled floor. Breathing heavily, a dark haired woman rushed, clutching a bottle to her chest. She ran hastily, trying not to trip over her dark yukata as her legs trembled by her distress. The golden light of the candles along the decorated walls, guided the anxious woman, in the otherwise pitch black darkness.

Not a sound could be heard apart from her hollow footsteps and heavy breathing, but she could almost hear the pounding of her heart echoing on the high walls. The distressed woman reached the elaborate, wooden doors of the Royal Chamber, tightening her hold on the mysterious bottle. She all but barged into the room, barely glancing at the un-moving figures camouflaged on either side of the entrance, who quickly granted her entry.

"Shizune. There is no time." she heard the troubled voice of her Lady. The brunette rushed forward in the grand room, handing the potent remedy she clutched to her mentor with trembling hands, her eyes glued to the figure lying beside.

She took in the sickly pale tone and clammy skin of the young woman before her, whose breathing seemed to get more shallow with each passing minute.

"My Lady-" she managed to squeak, before the harsh voice of Tsunade interrupted her.

" _Shizune_. Calm yourself and help me."

She tried to calm her breathing and set on wetting warm clothes and running them over the cold limbs of the woman, all the while her Lady squeezed, crushed and mixed various herbs, dozens of scrolls splayed out before her. Tsunade was the most brilliant healer in all Fire Country and her skill alone had landed her a rightful place in this palace, as healer of the Imperial Family. But as Shizune looked at the distracted manner in which her mentor's eyes went over a recipe she surely had memorised by now, and how her hands had gained an uncharacteristic sway, she was painfully aware. She had never seen her Lady this visibly shaken.

The Empress of the Fire Country, breathing reincarnation of Spring, lied unconscious and ill on her feathery bed, as hours had passed and days had merged into an unsure battle over her life. As the uncertainty and panic grew on the court, murmures of her possible demise were whispered among her servants and ministers. The Palace was in a state of barely contained chaos.

And tonight, the time had come. All had stopped. The night grew darker and colder as the quietness grew terrifying. No soul dared disturb the suffocating fear and morbid anticipation of what was to come. Amidst the deafening silence, in a pretty room of a phantom palace, two women worked tirelessly. Exhaustion weighted opun her limbs, in a distant ache and Shizune vaguely remembered it was two sunsets ago when Tsunade had forced her to sleep in this very room.

Tonight, Shizune felt an unwanted dread, as she kneelt beside her mentor and aided her frantic preparation of an antidote for the uncanny poison they suspected the young woman had fallen victim to. And as the trepidation knotted and piled atop her insides, she stared in a daze at the near black, liquid-turning mass on a bowl in the blonde's lap, the grinder pounding on the bowl being the only sound in the quiet chamber. After a while, Tsunade stopped, poked and smelled the substance and glanced at her, and Shizune's eyes widened at her fierce look.

She stared in awe at the blonde woman, at her fiery gaze and watched as she raised the earth-smelling bowl, not unlike a holy bestowal presented to the heavens. It was done. Shizune's dwelling ended just as quickly, as both women set on feeding the ill woman the mushy mass in an hourly manner. Her death-tinted skin turned more and more _human_ and her breathing returned to a regular pace.

As the stark night lay stretched over the horizon, and the melting candles remained the only indication of the passing of time, Shizune felt her anxious heartbet fall into an unperturbed pace, tension melting into a lethargic sluggishness. She looked at the undisturbed sleeping Empress and at Tsunade, standing by a tall window. As she looked at the blonde's back, such a comforting presence that eased her worries and let drowsiness take over, her mind forming a single thought, before she fell in a dreamless sleep.

Tonight, all seemed well. The Empress would live.

...

...

Spring sunrays warmed her skin, and Shizune sighed contently. She had opened the tall screen and a delicious warm gust sweeped in the decorated room. Her dark eyes took in the impossibly blue sky and pretty garden before she turned to look at the other occupants of the grand chamber.

Her Lady sitting by the the large bed, had forgone her robe in favor of a light green kimono. She held a cup of what Shizune suspected was a scandalous mixture of tea and sake and was conversing quietly with three others.

Next to her, sat Nara Shikaku, the remarkably ingenious strategist, who looked mildly uncomfortable, Shizune noted. Close by stood First General Hatake Kakashi, standing in his usual lazy but sure stance, his lone eye cautiously regarding the figure before him.

A young woman sat on the high bed, propped on soft pillows, her silky rossette locks neatly gathered behind her and hands clasped on her lap. As Hatake murmured something Shizune did not quite catch from where she stood, emerald eyes turned to her and motioned for her to close the screen. She did and returned hurriedly to her mentor's side. In the now dark chamber, the four figures sombered and the General stepped forward and offered a scroll to the pinkette with a bow.

"This was brought to me early in the night, Your Majesty", he filled in easily.

The Empress grasped the scroll with long fingers and scanned its content carefully.

"I hope you have taken the means to ensure no one else hears about this, Hatake-san" Voice still slightly hoarse, she regarded the man.

"Of course, My Lady" he nodded, "...however, I have my suspicions" His tone was thoughtful. "May I speak freely?"

"You may" the young woman answered, with a gesture that suggested he was welcome to do so.

"Your Majesty knows as well as I that something is stirring within this palace, and has for quite some time. I believe it is no coincidence that this _event_ seemed to happen in time with your illness. We ought to consider a common threat for these happenings"

Shizune was not ware of the contents of the letter, but the mysterious _poisoning,_ which she knew better than to think of as random illness was sure strategic. And she felt dread at the thought.

"But, if this was the case, surely such a viscious plan must have failed, seeing that Tsuande-sama managed to save Her Majesty" she felt all eyes turn to her and her cheeks reddened.

"That may be the case, Lady Shizune but I doubt whoever has orchestrated such a scheme would rely purely on chance." Nara pointed politely.

"If they wanted to fatally harm the Empress, they would need to harm Lady Tsuande first" Kakashi added and Tsuande smirked at this rare compliment.

Shizune understood this logic, but the thought of the wrongdoings happening underneath their very noses seemed terrifying. She looked at the rosette Empress, whose eyes were skimming on the elegant writing of the scroll once more and wondered if _she_ felt scared. The Empress was hardly expressive in nature and her regal features betrayed nothing. Before she could dwell long on the thought, the Empress rolled the scroll shut and handed it to her.

"Hatake-san, I am grateful for your secrecy and caution on this matter" She said evenly to Hatake, "I need you to continue to investigate, but be careful not to alert anyone on these hapennings. Let them think of me weak and unaware." He nodded.

"What do you propose, Your Majesty?" Shikaku asked attentively.

"Shizune-san, bring me the messanger. I am sure you are eager to roam out of this room at last" Shizune rose and bowed at the woman and did not miss the pleasant tone of her voice. But she understood when she was being dismissed. And she could not help but feel relieved.

"Commander Uchiha awaits an order." She heard the Empress adress the others. She started her walk towards the door, however The Empress called once more.

"Shizune-san. The scroll...burn it" Shizune turned to the Empress once more, and nodded awkwardly.

"Will the ministers be informed of this, Your Majesty?" She heard Shikaku ask faintly.

"No. This remains within these walls." She barely made out the answer.

...

Shizune all but threw the scroll in the fireplace, watching the flame eating away at the dry paper.

"A love letter, Shizune-chan?" laughed a young brunette, looking at her from the doorway.

"Hardly" Shizune replied, smiled easily and joined the other.


	2. Chapter 2

...

 _Spring_

...

Boot-clad feet paced along the muddy field, splashing in the damp grass, as dark attentive eyes surveyed the area. Numerous soldiers patrolling, bowing lightly to the armored man. As they moved, the setting sun cast a glossy shimmer to the golden leaf locket hanging from their belt wrap. His own hung proudly around his neck, the back carved in elegant short letters. Uchiha Shisui. A warm gust of wind rumpled the handsome man's curls, some tickling his dirt dusted forehead. His eyes scanned the arena, as he licked his chapped lips repeatedly, tasting smoke and dried blood. His tired muscles contracted painfully with each step, yet he walked on, mindlessly tracing the decorative fan carved in the sword in his belt. His feet carried him to a large maroon tent, golden leaf threads glimmering in the fading light.

The smell of molten wax was overwhelming in the wide tent. He watched elegant hands writing in a languish pace. Shisui scanned the stoic face of his Commander, while crouching down next to him. His blank face, sharp eyes and regal posture made him appear more a prince, than a soldier in Shisui's mind, in spite of a few blood stains here and there. Shisui drank from his flask eagerly, the murky water cooling his parched throat. He listened to the gentle sound of brush stroking paper and closed his eyes, too exhausted to form a single sentence. And he suspected the other man felt the same way. Not that he was much for talking, after all. A sharp sting behind his eye had him stare at his reflection. Blood shot eyes stared back.

Finally, he heard shuffling on his left. The tall figure of his Commander stood, clutching a letter in his hands and then, tying it carefully on the leg of a black crow, resting in a nearby cage. Petting its soft, feathery head, he took it outside. Shisui followed. The crow flew soundlessly, its coloring ensured he would not be seen in the dark night sky. The two men stood side by side, in a comfortable ease unsual for a Commander and his subordinate. But the two shared history, blood and anguish. And name. He looked at Itachi at the same time the younger man placed a comforting hand on Shisui's shoulder. He felt rugged in comparison.

"Pardon, Itachi?"

His cousin looked at his bandaged shoulder. Shisui had almost forgot about his wound, or rather had numbed to it.

"You should lie down, Shisui. You look like you may _swoon_ at this very moment" His features remained blank, but there was familiar humor lacing his words. Shisui did sneere at his teasing, but it came out as a sardonic smile, when he thought that he really could, in fact pass out at any moment.

"We will discuss this _matter_ at once _,_ but you must rest first." Itachi turned to leave, not before looking at Shisui with eyes that reminded him of dear Mikoto-chan. Truly a mother's boy, his almighty cousin was. He smiled fondly but did not let his mind wander. He did not want to think of home. Not yet. A few days he would wait, not once dreaming of returning. It had been too long. He had been too often disillusioned. But still, as he watched the crow fly higher and higher in the night, a tightening in his chest and a bitter feeling in his throat, he felt what he had not allowed himself to for a long time. For his own peace of mind.

 _Hope_.

The strange feeling only intensified, as he heard a sound coming from the men chanting before where he stood. So foreign and so incredibly overwhelming that it left him frozen on the spot, as the song grew louder.

 _A song of victory._

 _..._

* * *

Thank you for reading The Empress. Please note that English is not my first language and this story is the first I've ever written. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

 _Winter_

 _..._

 _-16 years ago-_

" _The young prince led a quiet life. Sheltered from the deception and-" The little girl hesitated. Warm viridescent eyes watched the child's lips moving lightly, trying to wrap around the foreign word that would not come out. Pale eyebrows furrowed and cheeks pinkened._

" _Fraudulence" The woman offered not unkindly, wanting to put an end to the child's confusion._

" _-fraudulence of the Imperial Court." the young girl continued, seated carefully, back straight and dainty hands grasping a small book. Rosette locks neatly brushed, tied with silk ribbons shone in the sun filtering through the wide room. The young girl appeared more a doll than a child, dwarfed under thick layers of bright silk._

 _The Empress sat next to her daughter, poised and working meticulously on a golden embroidery while listening to the child read the book she had specifically chosen for, that day. Occasionally correcting her daughter's pronunciation and punctuation. One of her ladies placed a cup of floral smelling tea before her and she inhaled deeply. The crackling of the fireplace nearby seemed to calm her normally persistent headache and she came to the realisation that the mornings spent at her daughter's room were her only moments of peace._

 _Suddenly loud voices seemed to bounce off the walls of the warm room, causing the women to halt and listen._

" _-do not forget your place-" The Empress could hear The Emperor's imposing tone. She did not miss the frustration lacing his words._

" _-I would never, My Lord. But, perhaps-... .-The council suggests His Majesty should reconsider-._

 _The Empress sighed and held out her embroidered cushion, as one of her ladies rushed to take it from her. She could feel the distant throbbing of her migraine getting stronger as the voices of the Emperor and his Advisor grew stronger. She glanced at her daughter, bright eyed and timid. The Empress patted her back gently, and the young princess was reminded of her slumping back. She straightened immediately and a light nod from her mother was her cue to continue reading aloud. Her voice did very little, however, to quell the commotion happening next door._

" _-my predicament and age-" The Emperor's voice was growing glum._

" _-she is far too young-"_

" _-she will learn. I myself will see to-"_

" _-she is a_ girl _. A woman-...-disgrace to our monarchy-"_

 _The Empress cursed her husband's decision of having her daughter's chambers close to his own. To ensure her protection, he had told her. She looked at her daughter, her head bowed, eyes focused on the book on her lap. She could see her daughter's knees brushing together from time to time, pinky finger thumping the cover of her book. The woman glanced at her ladies in waiting, who all shared anxious looks._

" _Continue, my dear" The Empress pressed on, the hammering on her head loud and painful. But before the girl could go on, voices were heard once more._

" _-people will not support-"_

" _-dare question my authority...-desire the best for this nation-"_

"-lead us to ruins-"

" _Sakura" She stood upright, having had enough. One of the women rushed to her side, offering her arm for support as always. "Come child, let us take a walk around the Palace. I would like to observe your posture" She tried to smile to her daughter, but the pounding of her head made it hard to even keep a neutral expression._

" _Yes, Mama" She watched her daughter close the book shut and stand carefully._

 _Her keen eyes did not miss the lone tear on her daughter's rosy cheek._

 _..._


	4. Chapter 4

_..._

 _Spring_

 _..._

 _-19 years ago-_

 _A dark figure stood tall, one hand resting comfortably over the handle of a slim sword, the other lazily kept in a pocket. A lone eye regarded the garden, the setting sun casting a golden glow to the green mass._

 _Kakashi carefully scanned his sorroundings, searching for any disturbance other than the frockling of the forest spirits. He turned occassionally, trying not to disturb the solemn prayer happening behind him._

 _The Imperial General had been dutily guarding the Emperor on his prayer for quite some time. He allowed himself to bask in the last warm rays of light, when suddenly a crunch had his attention. The sword was in his hand not a moment later, as Kakashi stood unmoving, waiting. Grey eye focused entirely on where the noise came from._

 _Another crunch. The young General took a stance, he felt curious as to whom would be so brave, or rather_ stupid _to try and attack him from up front. Full of himself, some called him. Confident, he much prefered. The third crunch had his fingers tingle and adrenaline pooling to his veins, when he froze. A mop of a rather odd shade caught his eye. Pink._

 _Two emerald gems peeked at him from behind a thick bush. Kakashi visibly relaxed and motioned to the small human to come forward. He watched as a young child slowly stepped from behind the bush, wild rosette locks and wide eyes peering up at him, there was no mistaking who it was._

 _The Princess. Pale skin and a paler kimono now stained with dirt and mud. His lips curved lighty upwards behind his mask. The small, forest sprite had managed to trick and outrun the guards, again. Despite how he admired her spirit, he knew her antics could get her in grave trouble. If not running straight into the hands of an enemy, she would surely face the wrath of the Emperor, once he learned that his daughter had escaped the palace._

 _He watched her own lips turning into a coy smile, and he shook his head at the child._

 _"Come, Your Highness" he whispered to her, gesturing for her to join him. The child walked up to him. Amused, he noted she was tiptoeing, taking his cue on being as quiet as she could._

 _His mind was listing all the chances he had of returning the young Princess to the palace, without anyone knowing, when she suddenly whispered._

 _"What is this place?"_

 _He saw her wide, curious eyes looking up at the the writing engraved on the wooden beam of a crimson shrine. Hokori, it read._

 _"A tomb" Kakashi answered. He saw her furrow her eyebrows, and he explained._

 _"It is where one who is no more, rests"_

 _"Who rests here?" She asked curiosly, head to the side._

 _"The Prince" he whispered after a while._

 _Her doe eyes reminded him then of pure emeralds, sparkling with young innocence._

 _"What is father doing?" She asked suddenly, hands clinging to his pants, as she crocked her head to the side._

 _"Praying" he turned with her, watching the Emperor kneeling before the shrine, chanting whispered prayers._

 _He watched as the child stared at the Emperor._

 _"Is the Prince happy here?" He barely heard her whisper._

 _Kakashi was taken aback. He looked uncomfortably as the child cling to him, her bright eyes looking at his own._

 _"I believe he is" he whispered truthfuly. He regarded the forest that seemed alive, even in the fading light. Yes, any soul would be happy to spend eternity here. She didn't speak after that. Merely continued to look at the kneeling Emperor._

 _"Then, why is Father crying?" He turned to regard the Emperor after that. His crown on the floor, Kakashi watched his lord bow, his forehead touching the floor, pained words falling from him. He turned the other way quickly, feeling as if he had interfered with the somber prayer._

 _"Because he misses him" Kakashi had not known the prince. Haruno Hokori. The heir of the Emperor and the pride of the Fire Country. His life had been snatched as quickly as it came, however. The Emperor had not been the same ever since._

 _"The Emperor does not cry" he was shaken out of his thoughts, by the trembling voice of the young girl, warm tears wetting his leg pant._

 _"All men cry, Sakura" his voice felt raw, he felt older as he patted her soft mop of hair. Images of his father and comrades still haunted him. It had been a long time since he had cried._

 _Unable to offer more to the wailing child, he stood tall. The forest spirits doing little to mask the sadness of an innocent child, a nameless soldier and a broken king._


End file.
